Mr Potter, meet Mr Baggins
by DarkRose3
Summary: a hp-lotr crossover. NOT WHAT YOU EXPECT, I PROMISE!!!!! What happens when a Quidditch accident leaves the Boy who Lived delusional?***CHAPPY 5 - BACK TO HOGWARTS WITH HARRY, HERMOINE >!!
1. A terrible Accident

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you! Thank you for clicking to read this fic! Poor Harry… You'd think we authors would give him a little slack once in a while…. Or not…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own The Hobbit (as in the book or the screenplay or the scary cartoon movie… *twitches*). I don't own Olly or Gryffindor or Slytherin or Quidditch or Victor Krump. I don't own Bob the Builder. I don't own Pink. I don't own the scary snowman dude in the iced tea commercials (have any of you ever seen them? Don't they creep you out?). I don't own Hersheypark. I don't own a mildly perplexed tree frog wearing sunglasses. I don't own a flying lizard. I don't own the term "Sillybritishpansy" and I don't own… (To be continued…)

A Terrible Accident

It all began typically innocent enough. It was a typical November afternoon at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the countryside of England. And, as was typical for Saturdays in November, 99.99% of the students and faculty were outside, watching the day's Quidditch match. Also typical was the fact that Gryffindor was playing Slytherin, that Slytherin was in the lead by exactly 20 points despite excellent plays by Olly, and that Harry Potter was about to catch the snitch.

But one thing went wrong.

Harry could feel the rush of the wind blowing back at his hair. He squinted into the afternoon sun, trying to avoid the glare in his glasses and keep an eye on the snitch at the same time. The Nimbus 2000 moved faster and faster. Adrenaline pumped through his system. His hand reached out, fingers stretching for the little golden blur… It dove, and he followed it, and at first he thought he was going to pull up just in the nick of time like that Victor Krump fellow (even though he hasn't heard of him yet)…

The ground came close and closer and closer… and then everything was black.

***

Harry was in the hospital wing for three days before he finally came to. He opened his eyes and looked dimly around the room, at those annoying partition-thingies that are always in hospital wings and make lots of crinkly noise and are really ugly to look at and don't even give you any real privacy and squeak when you move them…. *ahem*…

He was tired, for some reason, and everything was rather blurry. Where were his glasses? Did he even have glasses? Hadn't somebody told him he needed to wear green contacts? Or was that…. His groping hand found the famous black spectacles. Harry put his glasses on and blinked a few times. Why couldn't he think straight? Wasn't he supposed to be great? Wait… wasn't he famous? Then who was he, and what did he do?

And some play of ill luck (which is mostly Kavi's fault, in all probability) made Harry's eyes first focus on the rather "classic"-looking book on the nightstand.

Harry picked the book up, tracing his fingers over the lettering on the dust cover. T - H - E - H - O - B… What a strange name. Harry flipped through the pages, read a few bits and pieces, and suddenly his jaw dropped, and behind his glasses he blinked in recognition. Suddenly it was all very clear…

Harry felt fine. Actually, he felt fantastic - hadn't felt better in all his twenty years. Of course, this wasn't taking into consideration the fact that he was in a dark, gloomy room in a stone castle, entirely aboveground, and that something odd was covering his feet. How utterly uncomfortable! Surely somebody was trying to annoy him - the most he could ever have on his feet were sandals.

He left the cumbersome, shiny black Oxford shoes on the floor, making his way to the doorway. No need to stay in a hospital when one was perfectly healthy, he thought, and seeing as there was nobody in sight, and seeing how there was a sign-out sheet conveniently in front of him, and a pen, and seeing as he really wanted to get out of this gloomy place, and seeing as this really turning into one hell of a run-on sentence, Harry signed out….

"Nine… twenty-seven… er… oh! I have to sign my name too? Alright…" And Harry signed it, neatly, _Bilbo Baggins._


	2. Go, you must not!

MORE DISCLAIMER: …. A tie covered in pizza sauce. I don't own Fitness Friday. I don't own Dobby or Yoda. I don't own the actor who plays Count Dooku. I don't own a mariachi band. I don't own duct tape…

Go, you must not!

"Go back to Hogwarts, Harry Potter must not!"

Harry blinked at the strange sight he was being forced by Kavi to see. A small, elf/troll-like creature was standing on his bed, with large, blinking eyes, green skin, oversized ears which flopped and twitched at random, and a cane and Jedi robes.

"Dobby?" he asked incredulously, sinking into an overstuffed green armchair and reaching for his pipe. Oh, wait - NO, SMOKING IS BAD FOR YOU!!! STUPID GANDALF, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING THESE LITTLE HOBBITS? YOU CALL YOURSELF A ROLE MODEL? YOU OUGHT TO BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF, ENDORSING DRUGS!!!!! OH, FOR SHAME….

*ahem* 

"Dobby?" he asked incredulously, sinking into an overstuffed green armchair and reaching for his bubble-blower toy. 

"Dobby, I am. Go back to Hogwarts, Harry Potter must not!"

"Stop the repetitiveness!" Harry exclaimed, and smacked Kavi (he's my pet tree monkey. Everything in this fic gets blamed on him, in case you haven't figured that out yet). Then Harry turned back to the odd-looking creature before him. "What happened to you?"

"Saw Star Wars, I did. My relative, I have found." He cleared his throat and said, "Begun, the clone wars have…."

"Wow, that's really really creepy. You do look like you could be related to Yoda," Harry admitted.

"Go to Hogwarts, Harry must not!" Dobby-Yoda insisted for the third time.

"Well……….. ok. I did get hurt last year. Besides, it's an awfully adventurous place, and I've no use for adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things - why, adventures are known to make one late for dinner!" ("Seems more like a grocer than a burglar!" Bombur said, and all the dwarves and Gandalf laughed while Tail glowered, until only Gandalf was left laughing, which was rather creepy including the fact that he slapped his knee…)

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dobby shouted, shaking his head. "Reverse psychology, this is!"

"Well, it's not working," Harry replied. Then he remembered something. "you're not even supposed to be here. Unless… Unless you're Thorin, come with the dwarves to take me to Lonely Mountain… Are you?"

"Thorin, I am not," Dobby-Yoda insisted, hiding his blue hood behind his back.

"Well, then, go away." Just then, a knock came on the door, and without further ado or introduction, a stunningly beautiful, brave, talented, and clever creature came bursting in the door - also known as Cho Chang.

"Hi Harry! I found this random owl outside your door and, well, I figured it was for you since it has your name on it……." She blinked and shut up. 

"A telegraph? Oh, but of course. It's bound to be from Thorin," Harry replied, directing this last comment to Dobby-Yoda with a knowing nod. He took the piece of paper from Cho. It read:

Harry Stop Go to Hogwarts you must not Stop

But this was all too repetetive for Harry's brain. He looked at the words and saw something else…

"To Burglar Bilbo:

For your hospitality our sincerest thanks… and for your offer of professional asistance, our grateful acceptance. Terms: cash on delivery, up to and no exceeding one fourteenth of all total profits; al travelling expenses guaranteed, as well as funeral expenses… bla bla bla bla bla…. Yours deeply, Thorin Oakenshield & Dori Ori Nori Dwalin Balin Fili Kili Bifur Bofur Bomber Oin

"And Gloin…." Harry finished triumphantly. "I mean… ahem… Oh no! They're probably waiting for me, be-bother and confusticate it all -"

"Confusticate and be-bother," Dobby-Yoda corrected randomly. Both Cho and Harry gave him "the look" (O_o)

"Well, I'd better be on my way - don't want to make them too late, after all…" And, grabbing a random green tailcoat from a random coathanger which ended up being a photographer's assisstant. Harry dashed off.

"Is he okay?" Cho asked. "Never mind - I think I know…." She turned to Dobby-Yoda. "Hey, you kicked ass in that movie."

"Kicked ass, I did. Fun, I had." Dobby-Yoda paused. "Look like Sarumon, Dooko did. Play Dumbledore as well, the same actor may."

"Don't be stupid… that's just icky. Now that Harry left, this chapter has very little point. Let's end it before we lose what little readers we have…." Cho and Dobby thought of how to end the chapter.

And they thought.

And they thought.

And they thought. 

And suddenly a pair of flying green ducks wearing black turtlenecks swooped in from the sky and carried them both off into the sunset.

Kwee! End of the second chapter, this is! Now y'all be good lil chillens - stay home from Hogwarts and review instead, or I'll get Olly to put a curse on you to make you talk like Yoda!!! Mwhahahaha…. 


	3. So that's where my socks went!

So that's where my socks went!

"Oh, hello, Harry! Do come in!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as soon as she saw the boy who was standing on the Burrow's crooked stoop. "My, don't you look… er… different." Harry stood on the stoop, not moving. In fact, he was looking around as if to see who else Mrs. Weasley could be talking to. "Harry," she repeated. "Do come in."

"Who, me?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"Yes, dear, you," Mrs. Weasley affirmed, a bit confused. "Come on in, we're having breakfast right now."

"Why, my name's not… Oh… er… alright…" Harry followed Mrs. Weasley into the Burrow. Various random magical things were all around them, and the Harry Potter theme song played in the background for atmosphere.

Ron was eating. Of course he was - it was breakfast after all. He was having toast and jam. Just normal toast - not French toast, even though everybody knows that French toast is the best breakfast food ever besides cold pizza - since the Weasleys were out of butter at the moment, and French toast with jam would be just icky… although with normal toast it might make a decent breakfast, if you ate it with hot chocolate or coffee or something…

*ahem*

As soon as Harry stepped into the kitchen, Ron dropped his toast and muttered, "Bloody _hell_! Harry, what happened to _you_?!"

Harry blinked mildly. "What do you mean?"

"You're bloody shorter, your hair is bloody curly, your eyes are bloody brown, and you're wearing bloody sandals!!!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, watch your bloody language," Mrs. Weasley reprimanded him before turning back to, er, Harry. "Now, dear, wouldn't you like to sit down for some toast?"

"Toast? Well, I'd prefer oatmeal muffins and butter and jam, if you don't mind…"

"Coming right up, dear."

Harry sat down at the table, a contented look upon his hobbit-fied features. "What excellent hospitality. What did you call this place again?"

"The Burrow," Ron answered, since he was beginning to get a little scared.

"The Burrow…" Harry paused for dramatic effect, hoping nobody would think he'd forgotten his line and cover for him, and came to a sudden conclusion. "Of course! Now it all makes sense! Mrs. Weasley, with a home with a name like that, and such excellent food, (not to mention the fact that you're rather short, no 'fense) you must be a fellow hobbit! And that would mean…"

He turned back to Ron. "Well, with your appetite and language, you must be a dwarf! Thorin must've took you to the wrong hobbit-hole. Well, it's a good thing I found you." He scratched his curly head. "Who are you, anyways? You're way too expressive to be Gloin… but you can't be Oin… and there's no way you're a _dwarfette_… and-"

Ron blinked. Harry kept talking as if he didn't notice.

"Ah, of course! You must be… uh… well, I don't really know who you are. You're not quite like any of the ol' crew… oh! You must be the long-lost cousin, Bob!"

Ron just stared. In fact, he was too busy staring to say anything, and since he didn't say anything to disprove Harry's statement, Harry assumed it was correct.

Then Fred and George came down. Or should I say George and Fred? Why is Fred always first? Why? Ooh, pick me, I know! 'Cause Fred is… *gasp* BETTER than George! Mwahaha! That's right, better! He's funnier and cooler and says better stuff and looks better even though they're identical twins…

*ahem*

On with the fic…

"Hello." Harry said cordially, biting into a random oatmeal muffin. "You look rather like Bob. You must be other dwarves. But you're really the best, funniest, smartest, most talented and interesting stars of the entire series, so you must be _dwarfettes_…" He paused dramatically again. "Hello, Dori, Ori."

"Hi," Fred and George said in unison, since that's mostly how dwarves talk, and since they were highly amused by it all.

And then Hermoine walked in, randomly. "Hi Arwen," Harry said.

"What happened to you?" she exclaimed, taking the whole scene in. "Never mind. Don't tell me."

"Bloody hell,'" Ron said, adding something entirely relevant and informing to this already-intelligent fic. 

"Well, it's true we haven't met in a while. But, Arwen, you look just the same as usual. I guess that's because you're, well, an elf, and you never age."

Hermoine exchanged glances with Ron, whose eyes were nearly popping, and Fred and George, who were bursting in fits of silent laughter. Then she turned back to Harry. "Don't be ridiculous. If, hypothetically, I was Arwen, then my father would be Elrond. And my father is a Muggle dentist."

"Elrond is a dentist?" Harry asked, blinking. "I never knew."

Because things were beginning to get out of control, Mrs. Weasley announced, "Well, let's get to the train station, my dears, or we'll be late. We'll have to travel by Floo powder, since Mr. Weasley is fixing the car's invisibility thingy so it'll stop working and we'll be able to see the car in the movie. You first, Ar- I mean, Hermoine."

She nodded, stepped into the fireplace, threw some sand-looking stuff, and said, "Platform 9 and 3/4."

Harry jumped. "You mean... you can travel anywhere with this stuff?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Yes, dear, of course. You go now."

Harry took some Floo powder from the bowl. He stepped into the fireplace, even though he had a strange fear of being over cooking fires in fake pot-looking things. He took a last look at Dori, Ori, and Bob, threw the Floo powder, and shouted, "Middle Earth!"

hahaha! ok! this was a pretty long chappy, so i hope ur all satisfied. THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!! 

You MUST review by penalty of law* if you qualify for one of these categories:

- you're so completely lost, it's silly

-you hated this fic and are now banging your head on your keyboard, asking yourself, "WHY?"

-you loved this fic and fell off your chair laughing : )

-you've recently eaten a banana

-you have a crush on a lotr character, but not Bilbo

-you have long, curly green hair

-you've recently read a fic called "Mr. Potter, meet Mr. Baggins."


	4. Gandaldore?

Gandaldore?

The first thing that caught Harry's eye was a hat. A gray hat. A tall, conical, grey hat. 

"GANDALF!" Harry shouted with glee, running up to the tall man in the grey conical hat and giving him a big hobbit hug.

"I feel loved," The old man declared as he turned around, "Yet strangely violated. Who the Brady are you?"

"Why, who else but Bilbo Baggins of Bag-End, Underhill, the Shire!" Harry said, laughing. "Silly Gandalf. You do realize you sent the dwarves to the wrong hobbit-hole. Why, I had to go halfway across the Shire looking for them!"

Gandalf blinked.

And blinked again.

And blinked again

And blinked again.

Harry, because he was trying to convey LOADS of emotion, stared blankly into space.

"Riiiiiight," Ian McKellen answered, suddenly rather convinced that this boy was a complete lunatic and/or a LotR internet cultist. Being Gandalf, he decided to have some fun before he called security. "Hey Elwood!" he called. Into the fic strode the HUGELY TALENTED, PERFECT, AND DAMN HOTT ELIJAH WOOD. Gandalf turned the angelic hobbit's attention to the odd looking child before them. "Elijah, this is your…er… cousin, Bilbo."

Elijah blinked.

And blinked again.

And blinked again.

And blinked again.

"Frodo?" Harry asked.

"Elijah," the otherworldly one corrected.

"Frodo?"

"Elwood."

"Frodo?"

"Elijah."

"Frodo?"

"LIJAH! Dude, Frodo is just my character in the LotR movies."

"Oh," Harry said, quite confused. "But you must be related to me somehow. We both have obnoxiously blue eyes."

"YOU BRAT!" DarkRose snapped, inserting herself in the fic rather randomly. "NOTHING about Lijah's eyes will ever be obnoxious… and besides, yours are supposed to be GREEN!" Quite indignant at having a character in her own fic making fun of Elwood, she typed:

DANIEL RADCLIFFE HAS EYES OF GREEN… GREEN EYES, BY BRADY!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My life is POINTLESS! My eyes are actually the right color! It's RUINED, RUINED!" Harry fell to his knees in emotional anguish, iron-curled head bobbing as he bawled. "WHY, DarkRose? Why did you do that to me? Why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why -"

The other characters just stared at him for a while. And blinked. 

DarkRose shuddered at her own wickedness. "Daniel Radcliffe… showing emotion? Brady Almighty. Lijah… I'm scared…"

"Me too," said Elijah, putting one arm around the author in comfort. "Change him back, quick." And so DarkRose did some more typing….

And Harry's eyes were annoyingly blue once more. He went back to staring blankly. Elijah wiped his brow in avid relief.

"Now what?" Harry asked. "What do I do? Gandalf? Where are the dwarves? Where are the elves? Where are the men of Laketown?"

"Why does it talk to us, precious? What is it up to? It's a tricksy little creature…" Lijah hissed, hand flying to THE RING which he hadn't returned to the prop people yet. Everyone gave him "the look" (O_o) -- except for Harry, who just stared blankly.

"Uh…."

"Whatever, Elwood," DarkRose said, shrugging. "Anyways, Har- I mean, uh, Bilbo, I think there's some Floo Powder in your hair. Why don't you go to the set-- I mean, uh, your house, and use the fireplace to get back to the dwarves/"

"Good heavens, man, hurry! Just look at the time! It's already… Half-past ten!"

"Oh, be-bother and confusticate it all!!!" Harry shouted. "Thorin will leave without me!" And so he rushed down the fake stone road to the set location of Bag-End.

Watching him go with an adorable smile, Elijah suggested, "Hey, who votes we blow this joint."

"I'm on," said DarkRose. "Got a car?" 

Gandalf pulled some keys from his sleeve (How? Magic!!!!! ………………………………................................................................................................................ XDXDXD pun intended!!!!!! Oh, never mind.)

"_LET'S RIDE, BABY!_" he shouted, whooping, and putting on some killer shades.. So the trio hopped in Ian McKellen's shiny convertible and drove away into the sunset.

*******************

Meanwhile…. Harry had found Bilbo's house. It was quite empty, since they were done shooting and the prop people were all gone. In fact, it was rather spooky. 

"Hello???" he called. "Hello??? Anyone got a fireplace???"

Suddenly, some sinister muttering filled the room.

"What??? Who's there?"

More muttering.

Harry slowly backed into the foyer, near enough to the exit that he could make a quick escape. "HELLO??? WHO IS MAKING THAT SINISTER MUTTERING???"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry screamed. The next thing he knew, something came at him from behind and he was knocked to the ground.

He waited a while, frightened to death and therefore staring blankly. From the darkness came the words:

ALAN HOWARD IS……..

THE ONE RING.

A/N: kwweeeeeeeeeeeeee and mwahahahahahaha! What will happen next? Will Harry be okay? Will he ever stop pretending he's Bilbo? Will Elwood's eyes still be blue?

Ha! Unless the world comes to an aprupt end…. NO!!!!! mwahahaha!

SECTION 3, ORDINANCE 1232, ITEM JKL:

you must review if:

- you are wondering right now what the Brady happened to this fic - is nothing sacred?

-you have no idea why BRADY is used as an expletive

-you think Danny Radcliffe is a great actor O_o

-you think Elijah Wood is a great actor ^__^

-you watched all the LotR credits and SAW Alan Howard's name in them

-you're wearing pink bunny pajamas

-you know how to pronounce the name Cecco

-you are very very very very very very looooooooooooooossssssst.

^___________________________________________________________________________________^


	5. RAMPAGING HOBBITS!

Rampaging Hobbits

"Harry?" said an extremely obnoxious, annoying voice in Harry's ear. "Harry?"

Harry opened his BLUE eyes and then put on his glasses. "Arwen?"

"Hermoine," the annoying girl before him said. "Harry, what's gotten into you? Draco Malfoy found you knocked out outside Potions class.. For heaven's sake, Harry, look at yourself?"

"Why do you keep calling me Harry? You know as well as anyone that I'm Bilbo Baggins of Bag-End, Underhill, the Shire!" Harry protested. "And where am I? It seems oddly familiar."

"This is the infirmary. Harry, are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Bilbo," Harry corrected, "Where is this infirmary?"

"At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, of course," Hermoine answered in her know-it-all-sort-of-way. 

"Wizardry???? GANDALF!!!" Harry shouted happily, jumped out of bed, and dashed out of the room and down the hallway.

Hermoine blinked.

And blinked again.

And blinked again.

"That was sooo last chapter," Elijah Wood informed her, popping his angelic self into this chappy as well ^__^. "Brady Almighty. You're annoying AND you can't keep up with stupid excuses for jokes?"

"_You're _sooo last chapter too," Hermoine pointed out. "Get out of here so I can do some annoying smart stuff. This is supposed to be a Harry Potter fic, not a LotR one, anyways."

Lijah pouted adorably, using his TRAGIC FRODO-EYES POWER on the crimp-haired student. "But... but... but... DarkRose said I could be in this chapter too..."

Even Hermoine had to soften at this. "Fine, then. but stay out of my way. Go run amok or something."

"YEY!!!" Lijah exclaimed, and promptly raced out of the door after Harry. 

Hermoine looked annoyingly exasperated for a while, and then happened to notice the random classic-looking book on Harry's bedside. "By JRR Tolkein... hmm..."

************************

Meanwhile, Harry was running amok around Hogwarts looking for Gandalf.

And he found him.

"Why is that so anticlimactic?" Harry wondered briefly before crying out: "Gandalf! There you are!"

"I'm not here," Ian McKellen said fervently. "I'm not here. I'm not here. I'm not here..."

"Gandalf, I don't know where the dwarves are and I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing."

"not here. I'm not here. I'm not here. I'm not..."

"GANDALF!"

"If I tell you where they are, will you leave me alone?" Harry nodded. "Alright then. Um.... Here things are mildly different than what you might remember. The dwarves are called... um... *skims through random Harry Potter book* Gryffindors! The Elves are Ravenclaws, and the Men are Hufflepuffs. Oh, and beware the...er.... Slytherin, who are really Orcs."

"Goblins?" Harry asked. 'ooooooo-"

"Oh, shut up!" Ian McKellen said, stopping Harry before he made a scene. "Go find the dwarves and resume your quest. After all, you're late."

"Okay!" Harry said, and dashed off again.

Ian McKellen sighed and said, "Note to Self: read the fine print before signing on new jobs."

*******************

While this was going on, Elijah Wood had managed to find himself on the Quidditch field, where - lo and behold - the Gryffindors were having one of their EXCEPTIONALLY RARE Quidditch practices. 

"Oy! Spikey guy! Geet oof the field!" Olly called. 

OLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!

"What? What are you doing??? Flying?" Lijah called up.

Olly signaled to stop playing, then flew down towards the inredibly hot intruder. "Nu, really. Haven't you ever seen a queedeetch match before?"

Lijah shrugged. "Um.... no."

Olly stared at him. "Ach, you poor deeprived child. Mebbe we'll give you sume lessons, then?"

"Sounds good to me," Elwood said happily. "Uh..."

"Name's Oliver Wood, Quidditch Fanatic, Speaker of GHEMME accents, and Roaming Badger extroadinare," Olly said. "And I reecognize yer eyes. You're Elijah Wood."

Lijah nodded. "Can I fly?"

"Sure. Go geet yerself a broomstick."

"Score!" Lijah said, grinning.

**************

And so, Hogwarts was in chaos. Harry was single-handedly running to every Gryffindor classroom and pulling out students. Most were happy enough to get out of class, so in time he had a good following and was ready to get Ori, Nori, and the last of the dwarves from the Quidditch Field...

Where nearly all of the female student/teacher population were fanatically watching the Quidditch match with Olly and Elwood, which was also better than classes....

And therefore many of the teachers were knocking on Dumbledore's door. But he wasn't listening anyways, since he was busy taking a veeeeeeerry hot bubble bath and pondering where he could get some Floo powder to get OUT OF HERE...

And DarkRose cackled evilly, "Mwahahaha! What am I going to have them do next?"

A/N: kwee! perhaps that was a short chapter. But I wanted to get it up -- nothing better to do when snowed in ^__^ (okay, or not). Anybadger, that means CHAPTER 6 IS COMING!!! soon i hope.... If you want more olly until then, go to seanbiggerstaff.com. It's funny. And yes, he really IS a ROAMING BADGER...

REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE! REVIEW IF YOU ABSOLUTELY DON'T! REVIEW IF.. UM.. REVIEW SINCE THERE'S NO EXCUSE, AND IF YOU DON'T I'LL TRACK YOU DOWN AND _GIVE_ YOU KAVI, THEREFORE MAKING YOUR LIFE MIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEERABLE UNTIL YOU DO!!!


End file.
